A Girl After His Heart
by serindraxx
Summary: It wasn't supposed to work like this; she was supposed to hate him, not want him to the point of pain. She wasn't supposed to be daydreaming about what she wanted him to do to her... an L/J fic, co-written by Albe-Chan, R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Lily watched as James entered the common room on the very last night of their very last school year.

He talked and laughed with every female in the room...except her. Oddly enough, it made her feel bereft of his company_, _even though she knew it shouldn't.

She watched as he walked into the middle of the room, where someone had created a hardwood floor for dancing, but the last thing she expected was for him to come toward her. She heard herself squeak at the thought of dancing with him, especially to the slow song that wafted over from someone's record player.

He whispered in her ear, making her shiver as his breath landed on her bare shoulders. She could envision him doing more than whispering to her all night long, and it scared her. She wasn't supposed to want him. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to like him!

If he could feel her reaction, he didn't make a big show of it, just continued to pull her around the floor, letting the music flow over them.

She could feel his body, pressed to hers, feel the muscles moving sinuously beneath her hands and own body, but it didn't scare her as bad as her reaction to hi_s body_did. It wasn't supposed to work like this; she was supposed to hate him, not want him to the point of pain. She wasn't supposed to be daydreaming about what she wanted him to do to her...

As the song ended, he let go of her body, let go of her heart where he had locked it tight in his arms, leaving her there on the floor by herself. Liywanted nothing more than to let go of her pride, that stubborn pride she had been born with, and actually tell him how she felt, but it had been a year, and he hadn't shown any inclination of asking her out again.

She wondered at the best way to get his attention...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily was shaking as she sent the boy_s_ in his dormitory packing, wanting time to come to her senses and tell herself this was not going to work. But it would be her last chance to get him to love her. None of the other young men who normally inhabited the roomreally seemed surprisedby her actions; they all knew already how muchshe really wanted him to want her.

Just as she managed to talk herself out of her scheme, the door leading to the bathroom opened and James entered, wearing nothing besides the towel wrapped around his lean waist.

She lost the breath just sitting in her lungs in a gasp loud enough for him to hear, which made him look up. He smiled, making her heart pound louder than it had all year, and she almost lost it right there. Desire rushed through her blood as that blood rushed into her brain, leaving her lightheaded, dizzy, and giddy with her desire.

She wanted to shout the reason she was there, so that the whole world knew, but at the same time, she didn't; even if she could have made a sound or opened her mouth.

The feeling of being undressed by his eyes wasn't a new one, but it still made her a little uncomfortable to realize that his gaze was heating her from the inside out.

The liquid desire congealing on her panties made her wriggle while trying to appease her throbbing need without making a big scene of it.

He watched her, a knowing smile lighting his eyes. She stared at him, a pleading note showing in her own green gaze.

If he was trying deliberately to make her writhe, he was doing a damn good job of it, she thought, not able to move from the intensity of his gaze.

He walked toward her, engulfing her in the scent of his aftershave. Once he had gotten close enough to make a difference, he whispered in her ear, "I love watching you."

She shivered, watching his eyes change color rapidly, darkening from the light, playful hazel to a murky, indescribable brown, thick with lust and adoration for her.

Their clothes seemed to fall from them like leaves in late autumn, dropping without encouragement from branches. Lily couldn't help herself as she clung to him, aching, feeling physical _pain_ from wanting him so bad. 'James,' she whispered as he spread her lush, supple nakedness on his bed. 'Oh God, James...'

His tongue traced down the pale column of her throat and she couldn't repress the moan of pure longing that he wrenched from her. She could almost feel his smile against her skin. 'You have no idea what that's doing to me Lily,' he murmured, his voice deep and husky and arousing her to the point of incoherency.

'I think I might,' she breathed back, arching as an exploratory finger slid across the apex of her thighs, teasing her clit and making her moan again, louder this time.His mouth found a nipple and teeth tugged on it recklessly. 'Ohh...I need you,' she whimpered.

James grunted, feeling his own arousal spiking with the waves of heated pleasure that seemed to shimmer off of Lily's body like a road in the desert. His finger brushed her clit again, more deliberately this time and he swallowed her moan as his tongue fought for dominance over hers.

He didn't want to breathe, didn't want to open his eyes lest this bubble of perfection burst and reality came rushing back in to reveal this only as a mirage of his drunken, sleepy brain.

Her breath was hot and real, though, against his ear as she murmured to him, encouraging him to take her. The redhead's silky, perfect calf slid around his waist, pressing him to her, the hot hard length of his arousal pressing against her dripping pussy. 'James,' she panted as he suckled hungrily at her other nipple (always a firm believer in equality for all).

'Lily.'

'I want you to fuck me.' Her voice was like velvet, dragging over his arousal and only making it burn harder. He moaned.

'You can't say things like that Lily,' he panted.

'Why ever not?' Lily demanded breathlessly.

'Because I'm rather inclined to believe you at the moment, Lily.'

'Good, because I'm entirely serious. I want you to fuck me, James. I've thought about nothing else for weeks, and...' She tried to blink back the moisture that suddenly sprang to her eyes. 'And it's the last day of term...I couldn't stand it if you went away somewhere and never knew...never knew that...'

'Never knew what?'

'Never knew that...' She looked away, unable to say the words. Her pride, that stupid incorrigible pride, was still in the way.

'What?' he coaxed. His mouth found hers and parted her lips gently with his own. 'You can tell me anything Lily, you know that...'

'I love you,' she whispered, half hoping he hadn't heard her. But he had. She knew he had when silence greeted this confession. She groaned, trying to ignore the voice screaming _I told you so!!_ in her brain. 'You don't want to have sex with me anymore, do you?' she muttered, feeling the sting of rejection already.

What he did next threw her. His mouth crashed down onto hers as he pressed their bodies impossibly more tightly together. 'Tell me you weren't just lying to me there,' he breathed, mouth covering hers before she could reply again. 'Tell me you mean it, Lily.'

'I would...but you keep....making it impossible,' she retorted between kisses, and James laughed. Loudly, exuberantly...triumphantly.

'I love you too,' he said simply. His hands molded her lovely, pert breasts as his erection nudged against the tempting core of her womanhood and Lily felt passion flash white hot inside her. She had almost momentarily forgotten why they were there in light of finally speaking the three words she had been loath to admit even to her subconscious.

'That's wonderful, really,' she murmured, eyes having fluttered closed at the intensity of her arousal for this man poised above her, 'but I'd really rather not talk anymore.'

James chuckled. 'Yes ma'am!'

He thrust home, sheathing his cock to the hilt in her tight, wet warmth and she convulsed around him. She had been dreaming of this moment, for how long, she wasn't completely sure, but now that it had arrived, his long thick prick stabbing her g-spot, she was sure her imagination had come up far short from the acute bliss she was feeling. Slowly he pulled from her, and she whimpered, contracting around him, silently begging for him to remain in the hot confines of her slick pussy.

'Christ and Merlin, Lily...'James panted as he thrust hard back in, levering himself up on his elbows as a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. Lily wriggled on the bed, groaning softly as he withdrew once more before burying himself into her again. The heat from her body was licking over him from every point where their skin touched and devouring him from the inside out. It was madness, pure and unadulterated, and pleasure more so than he'd ever felt before.

Soon, too soon, his thrusts grew to a passionate, frenzied crescendo and he was clenching his teeth with the force of holding back. He wanted to feel her come around him, needed to know the feel of her as she succumbed to the most carnal of human ecstasy. 'Come for me Lily,' he hissed, hand gliding between their bodies as he pummeled her into submission beneath him.

His fingers brushed her clit once, twice, three glorious times and she screamed her pleasure, the sound ripping up her larynx through multiple octaves, and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she came. Arching, tensing, and gripping him for dear, life, she let passion and bliss devour her soul, unable to feel regret that it was her last night at Hogwarts, possibly the last time she would ever see him again.

Lily hardly noticed as he exploded a heartbeat later within her. She hardly noticed either, when he pulled from her and collapsed, panting and sweating from his exertion next to her. But she curled into his still-warm body, content to the brim.

'Did you mean it?' James asked after an indefinable amount of time.

Lily, who had been on the verge of sleep, dragged her eyelids open. 'Mean what?' she whispered back.

'Do you really...do you really...love me?'

'Without a doubt. Did...did you mean it when you-?'

He looked across at her, his eyes the customary shade of hazel. 'I did.' Lily rolled atop him, her mouth covering his.

'I'm not just saying this because it's the last night of term,' she breathed against his lips. His hands slid up her back, tangling in her mess of fiery hair.

'I know. I believe you Lily. ...So...was it good for you too?'

Lily couldn't bring herself to be offended; couldn't even bring herself to roll her eyes. The walls were gone between her and James at last, the barriers dissolved for good. Instead she smiled, feeling passion stirring in the pit of her stomach as James rolled them so she was on her back, breathless once more. His lips murmured down her chest, between the deep v of her breasts. 'I'm not sure,' she responded. 'I might need another go to decide.'

The messy-haired youth caught her gaze as his eyes darkened again, grinning crookedly. 'A girl after my own heart.'

'Too true.'

THE END!!

Author's Note: okay, not all of this is mine, a lot of it was from Albe-Chan (see author's note below), but the really sexy stuff is from her. I don't write like that, as everyone who has read my stuff should know by now. I hope you liked the co-written fic! Review please?

Serindraxx

Co-Author's Note (from albe-chan): I only filled in parts of this and supplied an ending; the rest is all Serindraxx's genius. I had a ball writing this...and I even did it within my allotted time!! Woot! Please review? Cheers!!


End file.
